With the popularization of smart machines, many users may utilize lock screen software to protect their privacy on their mobile terminals, beautify their mobile terminals, and reduce incorrect operation. Eyeprint recognition lock screen software may be lock screen software for protecting privacy on users' mobile terminals. Each person's eye texture may be different and less likely to change greatly. The eyeprint recognition lock screen software may utilize this principle to determine whether or not a user is an owner of the mobile terminal by means of eyeprint analysis.
The eyeprint recognition lock screen software may utilize a front-facing camera to acquire eye image information from a user, and then may process and analyze the image information. Therefore, requirements for image quality from the front-facing camera may be higher. In addition, only eye texture information may be utilized for recognition, that is, other parts may not be used except the eye image, and these redundant images may have a negative effect on the unlocking speed.
In eyeprint recognition technologies, conventionally, 1080p down scale may be carried out on an image data source, by setting up a prompt for image correction in an original image, the user may put eyes in the middle position of the image and this part may be analyzed and processed. 1080p down scale may be carried out by means of a full pixel, which may lose a part of the eye details. Furthermore, only a part of the image may be used, but it may be outputted in full pixel, which may cause problems of bandwidth waste and a low transmission speed, etc.
Therefore, the prior art needs to be improved and developed.